Past Days
by WoozyCypress327
Summary: When you keep your past buried for so long, not everything is kept a secret. There are some things you can't hide forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N):** This takes place a year after the Kishin Asura's demise. Death City was rebuilt and back to normal.

**Chapter 1: The Stranger at the DWMA**

_Lord Death is human? _

* * *

><p>In the Gallows Mansion, Death the Kid was sitting at his desk furiously trying to sharpen his pencil symmetrically. The room was dark except for the small lamp that sat at the end of his desk. His golden eyes scanned over his homework.<p>

It wasn't until Liz called him that gave him a short break. She ranted on and on about something and that he needs to come to the infirmary immediately. What could be _so_ important? Kid let out a heavy sigh before reluctantly agreeing. He set his phone on the desk before he stood. Once he made sure his suit and tie were symmetrical, Kid summoned Beezlebub, and took off towards the DWMA.

Once he arrived, Beezlebub disappeared the same way it always had. Kid gazed up at his father's school before he walked up to the entrance and headed straight for the infirmary.

The infirmary was quite the walk, but Kid didn't mind. He liked viewing the interior of the school. Perfectly symmetrical!

Once he climbed a set of stairs, the infirmary was down the hall to the left.

The sight that he was met with was exceptional to say. All his friends, including Sid and Stein, were surrounding a stranger lying unconscious on the bed. From Kid's view, he couldn't tell who it was. A sudden dread came to Kid as he thought of all the possible outcomes of who it was and what happened.

Kid swallowed his nerves before he moved closer towards the bed. He wasn't even 3 feet from the bed when his golden eyes widened. A much smaller and younger version of himself lay there. The _Lines of Sanzu_ were connected, much to his jealously of perfect symmetry. This stranger was a reaper. But how? Last he checked, Kid and his father were the only Grim Reapers. Maka noticed him standing there first.

She moved aside so he could move closer. They all looked at him curiously. "Do you recognize him, Kid?" Maka asked gently. Kid only stared, transfixed by the stranger. "Where's my father?" he questioned looking at the group.

No one said a word. "Kid…we found him in the Death Room. Your father is missing…" Tsubaki answered quietly. Once those words set in, Kid backed up slowly. Maka gave him a sympathetic look. Suddenly, before anyone could react, the stranger gasped and quickly sat up. His breathing was heavy. What shocked them most was the color of his eyes.

Golden just like Kid's.

He glanced at the group before he jumped off the bed and ran over towards the body sized mirror that hung on the wall behind the door. Kid watched as the stranger's chest moved with his breathing. He then noticed the stranger was wearing only pants and a baggy T-shirt. No socks and no shoes.

The stranger then slowly moved away from the mirror, golden eyes wide. He turned towards the group, and looked directly at Maka. "Where did you find me?"

Maka's mouth hung open in surprise. "I…we uh…in the Death Room…" she muttered. The stranger bit his lip mumbling under his breath. "Who are you?" Kid asked.

Two sets of golden eyes met but the stranger broke the gaze just as quickly. "You already know me. Well, not like this but…anyway, I know this may sound crazy, but you have to believe me."

He looked at the group expectantly. Once no one made a move, he continued.

"I'm Lord Death" he muttered quietly. There was a moment of silence until the room erupted into outburst. Kid raised his hands and quieted the group. "You can't be. You're human…" Maka commented. The stranger chuckled.

"That's true. But you have to believe me."

"Prove it," Black Star demanded.

"Why do you think Kid looks like me?"

The group looked between Kid and the stranger. "He does have a point…" Black Star mumbled.

"That can't be possible though! Lord Death isn't human. I know that for a fact" Liz spoke. Murmurs were exchanged. Kid only stared at the stranger-or now his father. How is this possible? He does look a lot like him, but that could be from coincidence, right? I mean, his father isn't human after all.

* * *

><p>There was only one way to prove that this stranger, this younger version of himself, is truly his father. Asking questions won't do anything except bring <em>more<em> questions. As the group conversed and argued about the matter, Kid summoned a ball of shadows. If he was lying, the stranger would be blown backwards from the brute force of the energy. But if he isn't, then the stranger should be able to block his attack.

After all, he's a reaper. And a reaper knows shadow magic like the back of his hand.

Once Kid was sure that everyone was oblivious to his actions, Kid threw the ball straight towards him. The attack got the group's attention as they watched it spiral towards the stranger.

He threw his hands out and caught it just in time before it could blow him backwards. The ball sizzled into nothing within the palm of the stranger's hands. The group watched in awe as Kid stared yet again. So it is true. This stranger before him really is his father. As a _human_ no doubt.

The stranger smiled sheepishly before he lowered his hands. His golden eyes locked onto Kid's. "Now do you believe me?" he asked quietly.

Kid inched closer. "Dad? How…what-"

"I know it sounds insane, but it's possible. I was human before I died you know."

"I've never seen you as a human before…"

Lord Death sighed and looked down at his bare feet. What scared Kid was the fact that his father looked almost…frightened and ashamed. "Because I didn't want you to."

The room quieted. "What's the last thing you remember?" Stein asked as he lit a cigarette. Lord Death blinked. "Uh…I briefly remember talking to someone before everything went black."

Stein adjusted his glasses as he slowly turned the screw in his head. "Who was it you were talking to?"

"I…I don't remember…"

"How did you came to be like this though?" Maka asked, probably more out of curiosity than anything. "I don't know that either."

"Wait a minute…how _old _are you?" Kid questioned. From the looks of it, his father couldn't be older than 17. He's too young! Younger than Kid himself! There was silence. Lord Death shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…16…"

"16!?"

"Well you see…this is the body I died in…"

"We should probably go somewhere more…_private_ to talk about this" Sid offered. Kid even forgot he was in the room. Before the group could move, Lord Death raised a hand.

"Before we go…there's something you should know about me…"

Kid raised a brow.

"Take a look at my soul" he demanded. Kid gave him a skeptical glare, but looked anyway. What he saw made his blood run cold. He heard Maka gasp and an interested 'hmm' from Stein.

"Y-you're a…you're a Kishin…"

His father only stared at his feet with that same look from before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth about Lord Death**

_Brothers and Sisters? _

* * *

><p>Black Star took a defensive stance, eyes narrowed. "Tsubaki! Weapon form!" he yelled. Tsubaki looked nervous but obligated anyway. In a sudden flash, she landed in Black Star's open hands. There was a moment's hesitation as he charged towards Lord Death with a battle cry. Before anyone could stop him, black tendrils sprouted out from behind Lord Death and shielded him from the attack. Tsubaki was flung out of his hands and clattered on the floor.<p>

Black Star froze. Scowling at him, hands in fists.

It took a minute for Kid to realize what happened.

"Now, are you done attempting to attack me, Black Star, or not?" His voice was oddly calm for someone who just got attacked. The black tendrils disappeared into his back.

Black Star simply grunted and turned away. Tsubaki transformed back and stood next to him, head down with shame.

Lord Death sighed. "Let me at least explain before you try to kill me again," When no one said a word, he continued.

"I'm different from the Kishin's you know today. I have control over the Kishin within me. I am able to use the Kishin's power and abilities to my own will."

"So what? You're still a Kishin. A Kishin is a Kishin no matter what it looks like..." Black Star commented bitterly. His arms were crossed as he stared at Lord Death with distrust. "That's the thing though. I'm not just your average Kishin."

Maka raised a brow. "You're not? Lord Death, I-I don't understand…"

"I'm not like the Kishin's you fight. You see, I don't eat human souls, I eat Kishin souls." With that said, almost everyone in the room suddenly went ballistic-besides Sid and Stein. Kid's eyes narrowed. A kishin that eats kishin souls? Stein was staring at Lord Death with his usual insane look that always meant, 'I'd-love-to-dissect-him.'

"I suggest we take Sid's offer and go someplace more private. Say…the Death Room?"

* * *

><p>The group then filled out into the halls of the DWMA and headed straight for the Death Room. Multiple students casted Lord Death a second glance. He simply either ignored them didn't acknowledge them.<p>

Once they arrived at the Death Room, Lord Death immediately went to his mirror. The group waited, whispering to one another. Black Star was mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "Your God...attention...surpassed...yahoo."

"You said you found me here, correct?" Lord Death asked Maka. He didn't met her eyes and kept his back turned towards her. Maka nodded. "Yes. Tsubaki and I both found you lying unconscious in front of the mirror."

Lord Death gave the spot a glance. "Was anyone around, at _all?_" Maka shook her head. "Not a soul around, sir."

Lord Death muttered something under his breath as he paced in front of the mirror impatiently.

"I can only think of one solution," he said after a long pause. "I can't run a school looking like this. So Kid will have to take my place."

"WHAT!?"

"_Temporarily. _Only for the time being till we can find some sort of..._solution_ to reverse me back. Don't worry; I'll help you, Kid."

Kid relaxed, only slightly. "So what are you going to do till then?" Tsubaki questioned softly.

"I'll have to become a student." Kid's eyes looked like it was going to pop out of his head. "Father! You can't! What are you going to say when someone asks why we look alike!?"

"Easy. I'll say I'm your cousin or something. People would believe that, right?" Kid's jaw dropped. "B-But the lines! How are you-"

Lord Death waved his hand as if he was shooing something away. Black smoke surrounded his form and disappeared as quickly as it came. Kid's eyes grew wider, if possible.

Lord Death's hair was no longer black with white stripes. Now it was simply black. He wore a plain gray hoodie, a pair of jeans, and sneakers.

"Don't worry about the lines, Kid. No one will know I'm a reaper except the group of us."

Stein's insane look grew bigger.

Lord Death watched, amused at their reactions. At least they aren't nagging him with questions. If he's going into "hiding," he can't be called 'Lord Death.' He sighed and rubbed the back of his head irritably. Anger, frustration, confusion. He paused, suddenly overwhelmed by all these emotions.

"Michael."

It was a simple name that settled upon them like poison. Deadly, silent. He didn't even know why he said it.

Kid looked up sharply as if he's heard wrong. "What?"

Lord Death bit his lip, a little uncomfortable at their staring. "My name's Michael," he whispered softly. For a moment, no one said anything. And he wondered if he spoke loud enough.

For what seemed like an eternity, no one said a word. "Maybe the library will help us?" Maka suggested timidly. Well, libraries do have books. And books do have information.

* * *

><p>The library wasn't all exciting as it was thought out to be. Book after book and still nothing. At the moment, the group was flipping through multiple books. The only sound was the turning of pages. Stein and Sid had classes to teach so Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty were the ones helping.<p>

Michael sat on an empty chair, cross-legged. His golden eyes scanned the pages of the book that sat in his lap. The library was quiet except for the humming and giggles from Patty and the groaning and complaining from Black Star that he's too great to be reading.

Liz and Kid were busy searching through books about spells; Maka and Soul were searching through books about witches, while Black Star and Tsubaki were searching through books about magic in general. Tsubaki spent most of her time trying to get Black Star to help her, though she was failing miserably.

Michael lifted his gaze towards the group of students that were scattered around the library. He watched each group for a short moment before moving to the next. He closed the book and placed it to the side. No use for that. How was he supposed to reverse back to his old self? How did he even end up like this? He remembers talking to someone…then everything went black. Who was it? Why can't he remember?

His gaze landed on Kid as the boy grabbed another book from the shelf. He'll have a lot of questions to answer very soon. Questions that he's never wanted to answer. Poor Kid doesn't even know he has an aunt and an uncle! Now that's a scary thought. Being human again comes with its consequences. One of them being all the secrets he's kept buried for centuries.

What will Kid think when he finds out?

He's not even fully trained with using magic!

His sister lives somewhere to the north. His brother lives to the south. Ironic, right? Why was he in the body he died in? But now? Will he have to die again? What does this mean?

There was a more important question that needs to be answered first. Does he have complete control over the Kishin within him? He does have control of it, but if he doesn't…

Michael didn't want to think of what would happen. What if he kills them? What then?

His brother and sister crossed his mind again. They're both still human, no doubt. Michael hasn't spoken to them in over 200 years. Sad, isn't it? A sudden dread washed over him.

His sister and brother _both_ want him dead. For personal reasons of course…

Michael can't bring these students to them! They'll kill them! But he can't go alone, either. If his brother and sister _do_ try to kill him, things could get ugly real fast. His siblings may be reapers, but they're definitely not the same kind he is. His sister is a 'light' reaper. Like how he is death, she is life. The complete opposite. His brother on the other hand, he can be quite the handful. His brother is a reaper, but not like the two of them.

His brother is a 'magic' reaper. His brother isn't as strong as his sister and himself, but he does have powerful magic. If Michael were to visit one of them, he'd have to go see his sister first. She might have answers he doesn't.

He thought of Kid as his eyes drifted over towards him. Poor Kid, all these secrets and lies and he's the one suffering. It's not Michael's fault! He _had_ to keep it that way!

But then again, he doesn't have to anymore, now that the secret's been revealed. If only he could-

**NO**. He immediately trashed that thought. He can't tell him that just yet. That's for another time.

Michael stood and stretched his cramped legs. "I have a possible solution," he began. The statement gathered the student's attention as they gathered around-except Black Star who was out cold on one of the tables. His gaze locked onto Kid's, but he quickly diverted his eyes away.

"I've been thinking about something…" he muttered. "But…we'd have to go north."

"Why north?" Maka asked the obvious.

"Because there's answers there that I don't have."

_At least I hope,_ he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note (A/N):** Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 3: Road Trip to Canada**

_More Secrets or the Truth? _

* * *

><p>So many questions swarmed around in Kid's head that he's starting to get a headache from it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Damn…why did this have to happen?<p>

_Who_ exactly was his father talking to? _What_ exactly happened?

"Well…do you at least have some kind of starting point?" Maka questioned thoughtfully. Always rely on her to ask the right questions.

"I might have a clue. I'm guessing somewhere near Canada or Alaska."

"Right…at least we're getting somewhere," Maka said. She quietly mumbled something to Soul who frowned in reply. "I suggest we start with Canada and work our way up." They ruled out the northern states of the U.S because Michael assumed that it-whatever's up north-wouldn't be in the same country as he is. (Kid still doesn't get that part.)

The group of now eight agreed to meet tomorrow morning, bright and early. There were a few moans and groans from Black Star and Soul, but Maka straightened them out with her famous Maka-chop to the head.

Liz invited Michael to stay at the mansion for the night. Kid protested, but reluctantly agreed. Michael took one of the spare bedrooms on the other side of the house. (_A/N: I wasn't sure if Lord Death lives with Kid in the mansion or not, so I'm just pretending he doesn't._)

Kid locked himself in his bedroom, alone with his thoughts, refusing to come out.

Sure, he had _millions_ of questions to ask. But for some strange reason, he feels a deep hatred towards his father. Now, don't get him wrong. He respects Honorable Father, but there's something not quite right about this predicament. Maybe he's just being silly, or maybe its intuition, he doesn't know. But the fact that his father was _human_, or had been, seemed to bother him the most. He doesn't get why he feels that way.

For the remainder of the night, Kid listened to Patty's laughter and the voices of Liz and his father.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Kid was more than ready to leave for Canada.<p>

Liz was found that morning making breakfast. Patty sat at the table coloring with crayons and humming to herself.

"Morning, Kid. Pancakes?"

Without a word, Kid pushed a plate over towards her as she placed a couple pancakes onto it and pushed the plate back towards him. Kid glanced at the plate and opened his mouth to speak, but Liz interrupted. "Don't worry, I made them symmetrical." With a satisfied nod, Kid ate in silence.

Michael then waltzed in, carrying a small backpack. Liz handed him some pancakes. He gave them each a brief nod and began to eat.

The group of four ate in silence except for Patty's humming and giggling every now and then. "Kid, we need to talk," Michael commented finally. Kid glanced up with stone cold eyes. "I think you've said enough, father."

"Kid, please. I know you're mad but at least-"

Kid scuffed. That deep hatred returning once again. "What's to talk about? Another secret you've kept?"

Michael sighed. "Look Kid, the reason I didn't tell you was for your own good. What else do you want to hear?"

Kid shook his head. "Nothing. I'm done."

"Kid-"

Kid absurdly stood up pushing his chair back. "I said I'm done, father. Liz, Patty," The Thompson Twins both looked at him. Worry was evident in their blue eyes and written all over their face. Kid felt bad for making them worry over him. "I'm going to pack a bag for the trip. You two should pack as well." Liz nodded and started cleaning up.

With a sharp glare towards Michael, Kid left the kitchen and headed for his room to pack.

* * *

><p>Maka had to <em>drag<em> Soul out of bed this morning after Blair _so_ _kindly_ decided she'd pounce on him. Once the smell of food got to him, he immediately had awoken. Maka placed a plate full of eggs and bacon onto the table before seating herself. Soul joined her shortly after. "Do you think Lord Death- I mean Michael, is going to find what he needs?" Maka questioned. Soul shrugged. Much too focused on his meal.

"I don't k'now. Maybe. I don't get why he needs to go north anyway."

Maka had to stop and think about that. True, she didn't quite understand that either. What's in the north that Michael doesn't have?

Soul then let out a loud belch. Maka glared at him for his behavior. Soul simply grinned, dumped his dishes into the sink, and disappeared into the shower. Good thing he's doing the dishes later anyway.

After Soul finished, Maka took a quick shower. Those same questions floated around her head as she thought of possible answers. None of her answers seemed to be good enough.

Once she dressed in her usual uniform and her boots and packed a bag for the trip, she waited for Soul while putting her hair into her usual pigtails. Soul emerged from his bedroom wearing his yellow/black jacket, faded red jeans, and his headband. His lips were pulled in his casual grin. "Let's get going before I change my mind about it and decide to take a nap instead."

She Maka-chop'd him for that comment afterwards. "Ow…What the hell!"

"That's for being rude. Now hurry up!" Soul sneered at her as they made their way out of their apartment.

They arrived in front of the school to find Kid, Michael, Liz, and Patty already there. Maka took notice of the tense atmosphere surrounding Kid. She gazed at Michael and back to Kid. Something is defiantly wrong here.

Maka opened her mouth to ask, but Liz quietly stopped her. She whispered saying that Michael and Kid were arguing this morning.

"_Aye_ Maka…what's wrong with Kid?" Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched flashing her his infamous grin. Kid had his head turned away from Michael, arms crossed, and was staring off into the distance. Maka leaned over to whisper the same thing Liz had said.

Soul frowned and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "_Oi_, where's-"

Just then, there was a loud "**_YAAAHHOOO!_**" Black Star suddenly landed beside Maka in a crouch followed by a rather small backpack that landed with a thud. Tsuabki followed more elegantly. On her shoulder hung a backpack of her belongings. Her thin lips were pulled into a shy smile. "Sorry we're late. Black Star didn't want to get out of bed."

Black Star smirked and pointed to himself. "The Great Black Star does what he wants when he wants. No one tells _me_ what to do!" Black Star then starts laughing in his obnoxious way that only he can do.

Maka rolled her eyes as Soul muttered, "-never mind."

"No one's late. You're just in time," Michael commented. He glanced at Kid before he turned his attention on them.

The group of eight then made their way out of Death City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **Road Trip to Canada (Part 2)**

_Lord Death's first fight?_

* * *

><p>Michael was hesitant to leave Death City. Once the group made it to the city's border, Michael stopped.<p>

His soul is still bound to the city after imprisoning Asura under the DWMA. He was never allowed to leave Death City after that. But now…now that he's human again…

Can he leave? Will he be able to?

"Michael…? You ok?" Maka asked.

Michael noticed the group's staring and nodded. "I'm fine. I just haven't left Death City since I imprisoned Asura. I'm not sure if I can leave with my soul still bound to it."

The group fell silent. "...What will happen if you can't?" Liz asked. Michael hesitated. "I don't know. I never tried."

With a deep breath, Michael carefully stepped over the city's boundary. He paused to see if anything would happen.

Nothing.

He released the breath he was holding.

"Seems like I can leave…" he muttered. Maka gave him an encouraging smile and started walking again.

* * *

><p>They must have walked for hours before they were miles away from the city. Michael turned and glanced behind him. The city looked so small from this view. Like a faraway mountain.<p>

They walked until they arrived at a train station in a small town called Austin a couple miles from the DWMA around the afternoon. (_A/N: I'm picturing the DWMA sort of in the middle of Nevada surrounded by other cities and towns._)

The sun was panting again.

Black Star and Soul kept complaining about the heat. Maka would Maka-chop them every time they started complaining. Liz and Patty were busy chatting with Tsubaki and sometimes Maka. Kid kept to himself and didn't speak a word.

* * *

><p>Michael hasn't left Death City ever since he imprisoned Asura. That was <em>long<em> ago.

His first priority was finding a ride to get them to Idaho and Montana. Then they could cross the border and into Canada. Seems easy enough, right? Problem was how are they going to find a ride that's going to take them?

A bus would only take them so far. A plane could work, but that'd cost a lot of money that Michael doesn't have right now. The only other option besides a car would be a train. But will a train take them to Montana?

They stopped in Austin for the night. Deciding to travel the at least half way by tomorrow. Train tickets cost too much as well. Their only option is a car.

The town was fairly small but otherwise lively. It reminded Michael a lot of Death City. People out, shops and stores open to customers. The lights and the noise of the town engulfed him. It seemed so foreign, as if it didn't belong. They were only on the outskirts of the town, but it was still lively enough to amaze him. The swell of traffic was running along the streets despite the hour.

He stared, amazed at how much he's missed trapped within the walls of Death City.

A smile pulled at his lips. He hasn't seen such beautiful life other than in his own school and city. He may be Death, but he knows the value of life very well. Suddenly, all those years of being imprisoned were starting to get to him.

He felt…_angry_. It was a rare emotion he hasn't felt for centuries. And it startled him; making him blink to clear his mind. It was his decision in the first place. He shouldn't be so angry. Maybe now that he's outside of Death City, he forgot what it's like being surrounded by humans and such life.

* * *

><p>The group found the nearest hotel and decided to check in. Michael went to go and get them rooms.<p>

Once he got the rooms keys, Michael headed back towards the waiting group. He gave them their respected room keys. "There's a club down the street if you want to go. I'm going into town for a little. I'll be back around midnight or so."

The group stared at him. "Where are you going?" Maka asked. Michael pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and smirked at them. "Now that I'm a kishin, I need souls to live. I haven't eaten a soul in centuries. I don't think you'll want to see me eat one. It can get pretty nasty."

Before anyone could say anything, Michael turned his back towards them and disappeared down the street into the crowd and noise of the town.

* * *

><p>Soul followed the group down the street towards the club. After Black Star started ranting about how they should take the offer because he's such a big star, and how Maka kept complaining that they'll get drunk and cause all kinds of chaos, they decided to go to the club with <em>much<em> persuading from Liz and Patty saying how they should have _fun_. How Michael knew there was a club, he had no idea. Soul didn't even see it. Not that he's complaining.

The club was a fairly large placed around the corner called some French name, **_Chat Noir_**. Black Cat. An ironic name for such a place. Soul bet Blair would've _loved_ to work here.

The music could be heard a mile down the street. Patty was pretty much jumping with joy as they entered the place.

It reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and sweaty, musky bodies. A woman named Jacqueline greeted them. Dressed very similar to what Blair wears on a daily basis. Soul had to look away as to not get a nose bleed or Maka would have Maka-chop'd him for sure. Her and her damned books.

Liz and Patty had dragged Maka and Tsubaki, as well as Kid, onto the dance floor and into the giant crowd. Black Star had disappeared as soon as they walked in.

Not wanting to be alone, Soul decided to go and find his meister.

"Yo! Soul!"

Soul turned at the mention of his name. There stood Black Star, a drink in his hand and a large grin splitting his face.

"My man! Have a drink, will you? You need to relax!"

Soul hadn't even realized that he was tense in the first place. He slowly relaxed his tense body and gave Black Star his signature grin. "Wanna see who can drink the fastest?"

Black Star wasn't known for declining a challenge.

* * *

><p>Maka wasn't one for dancing, but she was having fun. It wasn't like she couldn't dance anyway. Patty and Liz were probably messing with a group of helpless boys. Kid had left somewhere probably fixing the symmetry of the place. Tsubaki was dancing alongside her.<p>

"This is fun! I wonder where Black Star and Soul went off to?"

Maka shrugged, she wasn't that worried. She knew Soul knew better than to get himself drunk. He wasn't that stupid. "I don't know. Probably drooling over some girls."

Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah. I bet you they are."

A song with a loud bass suddenly came blaring over the speakers.

"You know that man's been staring at you for over a minute now?"

Maka quirked a brow. "What man?"

She had to practically yell to be heard over the music. Tsubaki's face twisted into a smile. "Don't look now, 12 O'clock."

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Maka spun around, skirt twirling, to find a man with dazzling gray eyes smiling at her. His hair was a messy blonde. "I couldn't help but notice you're a good dancer."

Maka felt her cheeks reddening but smiled. "Uh….thanks. I don't dance often."

The man laughed. "Could have fooled me. Wanna a drink? It's on me." Maka spun around to face Tsubaki, but she disappeared. She turned to face the man again.

"Sure. Why not?"

The two made their way over towards the bar in the back. Pushing and shoving through bodies. She ordered a martini. "What's your name again?" he asked with one of those seductive smirks.

"Maka."

"You can call me Devin."

* * *

><p>She knew something was off as soon as she started to feel dizzy. How much did she drink?<p>

The two talked for what seemed like hours. In the back of her mind, she still was wondering where her stupid partner had gone off to, but she was having too much fun to fret over it.

Somehow, Devin had taken her outside the club and was starting to walk away from the club. When did they leave? She doesn't remember getting up. Actually...she doesn't remember much of what happened after they started talking.

His arm was around her shoulders.

They continued to talk, that is until Maka realized just where she was. She stopped walking, eyes wide. She pulled away from Devin. "I-I have to go find my friends. They're probably looking for me…" she muttered.

Devin sighed and wrapped his arm around her again. "Don't worry. I'm sure they know you're fine."

Maka pulled away again. Damn...she was dizzy. She's never been drunk before!

"N-No, really. I-I have to go…"

Devin grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer earning a yelp of surprise. He smirked at her, gray eyes darkening. "Why not stay with me? I'm much more fun…"

Suddenly, he pushed her down an alley and into a wall trapping her with his hands on both sides of her head.

Maka's mind was too fuzzy to think clearly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice yelled. Maka knew that voice. Soul!

Devin smirked at him and turned around to face him. "What are you? Her guard dog or something?" He teased and started laughing.

Soul sneered at him. "No. I'm her partner."

The laughing ceased completely as he stared. Maka heard footsteps echoing from behind her. Two men appeared, dressed in cleaned suits with dirty black eyes. Soul narrowed his eyes.

Devin grinned. "You may want to leave while you still can. You're messing with the wrong group, boy."

Two men grabbed Maka's arms and hoisted her to stand. Through her hazy state, Maka could see her friends run up beside Soul.

Devin's hand then changed into claws. Maka's eyes widened and she squirmed in their grip. "Let me go!" Her mind must have gone blank because all she heard was a muttered, "You bitch!" Before her hazy mind could process what had happened, he swung stabbing Maka in the side.

She screamed until her voice hurt.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled. His hands clenched into fists. He needs to do something! "Liz, Patty. Weapon forms!"

"Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki landed in his open hands as a chain scythe.

The Thompson twin pistols complied and landed in Kid's awaiting hands with a pinkish mist of light. "Let her go! You bastard!"

Devin cackled at him. He strikes Maka's cheek leaving a gash.

The two men then suddenly transformed into what looked like a demon. Pointed ears and even a tail. They too had claws that dug into Maka's wrist.

Devin then turned towards Kid. "Time to die, kid." With that said, a blue glowing sphere appeared in the palm of his hands. It sizzled and popped like a roaring fire. He threw the sphere straight towards the group. (_A/N: The 'Sphere' is similar to a Pokémon Ball. Except it acts like a small bomb with a highly amount of explosion. _ _I'll explain more in the next chapter.) _

* * *

><p>Soul didn't have time to react. It hit him before he could even move. The impact sent him flying backwards, rolling onto the ground. Pain was the only thing he knew as it laced through his entire back and legs. Smoke lingered in the air making it hard to see and breathe. It felt like he was hit by a bomb straight in the chest. Whatever that was, it made him weak to even <em>stand<em>.

His knees buckled from under him every time he tried. The others looked to be having the same problem. Twelve pairs of eyes glanced at each other. What should they do? Devin cackled and roughly punched her gut.

Her head lopped to the side, hair falling in her face.

Soul could feel his anger boiling. He _knew_ he should have stayed with her! Damn it! His fingers were itching to hit something.

Soul clenched his jaw in anger and annoyance.

Suddenly, a hooded figure landed in front of Soul. The figure's shoulders were hunched over.

Devin gawked at the intruder. "Who the hell are you!?" he yelled.

No answer.

"I'm talking to you freak!"

"A kishin huh…such a disgusting creature…" the figure muttered quietly.

Devin's gray eyes narrowed. "What'd you just call me!?"

"I said you're a disgusting creature. You don't deserve to live."

Devin only stared with narrowed gray eyes. "Why you little-!"

He summoned another glowing sphere and threw it towards the figure. Soul opened his mouth to warn him, but he wasn't even there.

Soul blinked and faced his group of friends, dumbfounded. The hell-?

The sphere dissolved into air as Devin snarled, grabbing Maka's throat and pinned her up against the wall. Her head fell forward, bangs falling in her face.

The figure appeared standing in front of Soul again. Except without the hood.

Soul stared. Michael!

Michael had his head down.

"Heh. Soul's like yours always have the best taste."

Devin and two of his companions lunged towards him with enraged battle cries. Claws raised above their heads and ready to strike. Michael dodged the attacks before deflecting it.

How…? How is he fighting without a weapon! That little voice in the back of his head answered, _'Because he's Lord Death, dumbass!' _

But it wasn't anything by chance that Michael was fighting with.

Oh no.

He was fighting with a set of his own claws.

They fought back and forth. The sounds of talons clanging against each other like swords echoed through the empty streets. They had no chances to jump in and help. Even when they tried, their attacks would be useless and they would be kicked to the sidelines.

The streets were overturned and completely demolished with large chunks missing or jutting out from where it had once been. Street lamps were bent in ways where they didn't look like street lamps anymore. Glass and shingles were scattered across the ground from destroyed buildings.

If Soul knew one thing from watching the fight, it was that Michael was toying with them.

With a vicious scream, Devin lunged and swung his claws leaving a large gash in Michael's hoodie. He jumped back, doing a back-flip in mid-air before landing perfectly on his feet.

Michael froze in his place. Arms by his sides, his claws hanging lifelessly.

* * *

><p>Before Soul's very eyes, Michael shifted into a demon. Devin took a step back, but quickly charged at him again.<p>

Michael didn't even seem to look anything vaguely _similar_ to his human form at all. His fingers were now long, sharpened, boney claws. He wore no clothes, but he wasn't naked. Soul couldn't see his face, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to.

What scared him most was the fact that Michael's whole body seemed to disappear. Like he's made of shadows or something. Soul couldn't see his legs due the shadows that covered them.

Inky blackness smoked around them like ribbons surrounding them in nothing but pure darkness. Suffocating him. Soul couldn't even _hear_ anything anymore. He was tempted to call out to his friends, but stopped himself. There were no cries, no yells, nothing but deafening silence that rung continuously in his ears. The darkness reminded him a lot of the little Imp inside his head.

(_A/N: If you want to see what I pictured him as, go on Google Images, type in '__The Reaper by CaymArtworks__.' It should be the __first__ picture. I __**do not**__ own._)

There was a sickening cackle that echoed around him making the hair on his arm tingle. It reminded him of Asura but at the same time it didn't.

Suddenly, there were shrill screams before all went silent again.

* * *

><p>The blackness lifted to reveal the alley. Soul slowly dragged his feet into a stable standing position, wincing every time he moved a muscle. Once he was standing properly, he immediately ran towards Maka's limp body and cradles her in his lap.<p>

The others crowded around Maka.

Soul looked up to find five floating red Kishin eggs.

There stood Michael, as a human. His hands were in his pockets, head bowed shielding his eyes.

He slowly turned to face them. "How bad is she?"

There came no answer. Michael sighed and walked towards them and kneeled next to Maka. He pressed a gentle hand over her body, then smiled. "She's alive, don't worry."

His golden eyes locked onto Soul's when he said that. Soul swore he saw something reflect within them, but before he could question, Michael stood.

The group whispered to each other. Relief flooding between each person at the news.

Michael turned his back towards them, shoulders hunching. He stepped forward and grabbed the closest Kishin egg. He faced them with a grin. "You may want to look away," he warned. Soul didn't need to be told twice. He ducked his head and stared at Maka's bloodied face. He pushed a strand of hair away and tucked it behind her ear.

When Soul glanced up again, the souls had been devoured. He watched as Michael chewed the last soul before swallowing.

Michael then whispered something under his breath. Maka's body then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Soul looked up alarmed and opened his mouth to speak, but Michael interrupted. "I teleported her to the hotel room. She should be there when we return. I'll explain some when she wakes up."

Slowly, the group made their way back towards their hotel. No one spoke a word until they were back.

* * *

><p>Michael avoided each gaze that was sent his way. He made no eye-contact, not even a simple blink. He was right. There lay Maka's limp, unconscious body lying softly on one of the beds.<p>

They were all crowded in Maka and Soul's hotel room. Two beds on one side of the room, a bathroom, a small kitchen with a miniature table. It even had a balcony.

Only Black Star commented on the room but was hushed by Tsubaki.

Michael gave one last glance at Maka and left the room closing the door behind him. The others stayed for a while longer until one by one they left back to their rooms as the night dragged on.

Soul laid on the bed next the window. He didn't know whether to thank Michael or not. He _did_ save Maka's life when he couldn't. He owes him a debt.

Soul glanced at Maka's battered condition and heaved a deep sigh. She was sweaty with minor scratches on her face, arms, and legs. Her hair, which had been in its signature pigtails, was now let loose and array around her face. Her clothing was either torn or ripped, but still intact. The large gash on her cheek looked nasty, but he figured with a little bandaging, it would heal in no time. Her stab would from Devin worried him the most. It wasn't anything serious, so she wouldn't bleed out, but Soul knew she would be in a lot of pain later. The bruises on her abdomen will ache for days, trust him he knows the pain- after multiple fights at school and fighting with Black Star. For a smart bookworm, she sure is stupid. He chuckles at his joke.

He's going to be up all night tossing and turning, isn't he?

_'No shit,'_ that little Imp sneered in his mind.

Fuck his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note (A/N):** I'M SORRY! I've been busy with school and homework and I haven't had time to write. Review, please!

**Chapter 5: Road Trip to Canada (Part 3) **

_Explanations?_

* * *

><p>Before Michael had left Death City, he had informed Stein, Sid, and Spirit on the matter. Let's just say that Spirit didn't take the news too well and Stein had to knock him unconscious. From the look on Stein's face, it seemed he would be willing to do it again. Michael left Stein, Sid, and Spirit in charge of the school and promised to call back in a couple days.<p>

Maka hasn't awoken yet. He closed her stab wound and the minor ones with some magic. She was healing well for someone who took quite the beating.

* * *

><p>Soul hadn't left Maka's side since the next morning. At every twitch, he would be on his feet hoping and <em>praying<em> for his meister to wake up. His hair was unruly and messy, bags under his eyes. He didn't get much sleep anyway.

They all knew he was blaming himself that she got hurt, but it wasn't his fault. Most of the time Soul kept himself busy with trying to think of something to say the Michael. He had thought saying 'Thank you' was a little too informal.

Currently, Soul was slouched in a chair beside Maka's bed. He stared off into empty space, mind turning gears.

He had never felt so _useless_ in his entire life.

The room was empty except for the two of them. The group was busy eating breakfast.

It wasn't just the 'thank you' that was bothering him. Soul found that Michael seemed to disappear early the next morning and still hasn't returned. He didn't think much of it, but it made him curious.

He heard the click of the hotel door open and close.

Soul turned to find the group had returned carrying loads of breakfast food. "Hey Soul. We got you a bagel and a coffee. Thought you might need it…" Tsubaki commented. She set the bagel and the coffee on the table beside him. Soul nodded. "Thanks..."

"How is she?" Liz asked timidly. Soul shrugged and hunched his shoulders. "Still the same…"

"Don't worry so much. She'll be fine, Soul," Tsubaki stated. "Besides, I'm sure Maka wouldn't want you stressing over her so much."

"I guess you're right…" he mumbled. Soul grabbed the bagel and took a bite.

There was a knock at the door that seemed to echo around Soul's empty head. Before anyone could answer though, the door was slammed open. "IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I HAVE COME TO-"

Black Star fell to the ground with a thud. Kid stood behind him crossing his arms. He carefully stepped over the body and closed the door. "His voice was giving me a headache," he muttered. Kid glanced at Maka, then at Soul.

The group was silence for a minute. "Have any of you seen my father anywhere?" Kid asked.

No one had an answer except a shake of the head. "Last I saw him was last night. Found him gone early this morning" Soul replied coolly.

Kid hummed and sat on one of the beds. Patty's laughter lightened the mood slightly as she was busy poking at Black Star's cheek.

There was a quiet groan from Maka's bed. Soul almost fell out of his chair before leaping to his feet. Maka's fingers twitched. Once. Twice. Three times.

Hazy, tired green orbs met crimson. Her skin looked unusually pale and boney. "Wh-What h-happened…?"

Soul wanted to cry from pure joy, but he had to remain his cool_._ He quickly gathers her into an one-armed hug. "Don't ever do that again, you idiot!" he commented before softly flicking her in the forehead.

Maka blinked. "S-Soul…? What happened?"

"You were...attacked," he muttered. That word must have been the hardest to say. He releases her from the hug and sits back. The group had gathered around the bed with relieved faces. Liz was pretty much bawling her eyes out. Black Star had awakened and was glaring daggers at Kid.

"I-I remember getting attacked and then…then I saw some kind of…_thing_…"

She looked at her friends expectantly. "It was black. All black and…_it_-"

Soul placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know. We saw it too. That was…" He looked at Kid. "…That was Michael…"

Maka's eyes widened but before she could speak, the sound of the hotel door opening and closing quieted the group.

Michael walked in shirtless wearing only pants and shoes.

All eyes stared at him with surprise. Michael looked good for dead man-pun intended. Toned abs and perfectly muscular. Straight down the center of his chest was a long pink, rugged scar like Soul's. It started underneath his collarbone and ended just above the hem of his pants. The scar didn't look like anything new, though. Quite old from the looks of it. It painfully reminded Maka of Soul's scar when it was first stitched. It looked quite ugly, in fact.

Michael didn't seem phased by it in any way.

Liz was pretty much _drooling_ over him with wide eyes, Tsubaki was blushing and averting her eyes elsewhere, Patty was simply staring at him, and Maka could only gawk.

His hair was messy and uncombed. He looked exhausted.

He stared at them with as much surprise. He raked a hand through his hair before letting his hand fall to his side. He glanced at Maka. "Good. You're finally awake."

Michael waltzed around the room before he stopped at a mirror in the bathroom. He gently traced the scar with a finger before uttering a curse. "I guess I should start explaining some things, huh?"

Kid scowled but didn't say a word.

Michael sat on the end of one of the beds and leaned back. "Ask away. I'll answer as best as I can."

There was a moment's hesitation. "The _hell_ was that?" Kid asked bluntly. "Was what?"

"What happened out there last night. That wasn't like any kishin I've ever seen before."

Michael sighed. "Because it _wasn't_ a normal kishin. I like to call that insanity. Or as you know it-_Madness_."

Liz gasped at his answer and hide behind Patty, who was giggling.

Maka gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone has _some_ form of insanity. Including me. Asura may have been more…_dangerous_ with his madness, but mine is just as equal."

"How did you do it?" Kid was facing the balcony.

"Do what?"

"With the claws. How did you do it?"

"Kishin." No more needed to be said.

"What did you do to them?" Soul asked.

Michael's golden eyes shifted towards him. Once again, Soul swore he saw something reflect within them but Michael quickly looked away. "The claws aren't used as a weapon," he began slowly.

No one spoke. "They're like a fishing hook. You use it to catch fish. In my case, they're used to separate the soul from the body. The claws catch onto the soul's wavelength and separate it. Almost like you're breaking apart bread."

Maka nodded-soaking up all the information. Michael looked expectantly at Kid. "Kid, I know you have questions. Why don't you ask?"

Kid hesitated. Here he has a chance to get the answers he wants. Yet...why can't he ever ask them?

"What was that? That…_ball_ thing the Kishin threw at us?" Not the question he wanted to ask, but it'll have to do. Michael shifted in his seat. "First, you need to understand that there are different levels of kishins," he held up three fingers.

"Low level kishins-like the ones you fight. Medium level kishins. Then High level kishins-like Asura." He checked off each finger as he explained. "Each level of kishins possess a different level of magic. Not like Witches or anything, but still magic."

"So that kishin last night used magic?" Maka clarified. Michael nodded.

"It's called a _Galion-magic bomb. _It's like a bomb that affects you from the inside out. Pretty much weakening your muscle strength and making you vulnerable till you can't even stand. Explodes on impact but it wears off after a while though. Only medium level kishins can use it though."

Kid spoke softy. "Why didn't you want me to know you're human?"

"Its easier if I'm not human to begin with."

Kid turned away and faced the window. "What did you do to become a Kishin?"

He could've whispered it because of how softly he spoke. "…Something very bad."

Kid faced them again. "How did you…die…?"

Michael didn't answer. He only stared with emotionless eyes before turning away.

"…I...rather not talk about that…"

Kid took sympathy and left it be. For now at least.

Michael stood from the bed. "We should get going soon. We're wasting time just sitting here."

* * *

><p>They left the hotel around the afternoon. Maka's stab wound hurt, but she could manage. After getting stable on her feet again and dealing with an overprotective Soul, she figured a way to function properly. The pain lessened the more she moved.<p>

Michael predicted they'd make it to Idaho before nightfall.

They traveled by car, of course. Walking would be too much. The only one who knew how to drive was surprisingly Michael. Soul could've driven, but he wanted to sleep.

The car had eight seats. Kid was astatic about the symmetry of the vehicle. Black Star kept yelling at him to: "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I UNLEASH MY GODLY POWERS ON YOU!"

The car was a gray Chevrolet Traverse. Kid sat in the passenger seat, Liz, Patty, and Maka in the middle, and Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki in the back.

Michael was a better driver than Maka had expected. Who would've thought Lord Death knew how to drive? He drove smoothly. No bumps and no sudden jerks.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Idaho around 5:30 pm. Black Star had complained about the lack of food for his 'Godly needs' and eventually Maka knocked him unconscious with a Maka-chop.<p>

Michael had stopped at another hotel and checked them in.

The hotel had a fancy restaurant by the main lobby. They had agreed to eat there-with much complaining from Soul.

The lights were dimly light, but still bright enough to see. The tables all had fancy cream colored tablecloth that touched the floor, glass cups and a flower vase. Their hostess seated them at a table in the back. Good thing too because Black Star had already found the wine-with Tsubaki chasing after him.

There was a sudden change in atmosphere the moment Michael walked in. He had to stop for a moment and collect his wits.

Something wasn't right. He didn't sense a Kishin. No, definitely not. Something stronger. Much stronger.

It wasn't until he glanced around the different tables that he realized it. He caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair before it disappeared.

"HAHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR-"

Michael had grabbed Black Star's shoulder stopping him from heading over to the bartender. Michael pulled him back before he could go towards the bar. He jerked around surprised and maybe angry. Michael only hardened his eyes and stared straight ahead.

"She's here…" he muttered. "Whose here?"

Michael walked away ignoring Black Star's rant. He saw dirty blonde hair again as it disappeared in the back. He clenched in hands into fists and moved towards that direction. "Michael! What's wrong? What is it?" Maka asked. He didn't get very far because of the hand that gently touched his shoulder. She had a hand pressed to her wound as if she was in pain, but her face showed otherwise. She wore a simple green dress that matched her eyes perfectly and white heels. Her hair in her usual pigtails.

_She must have sensed the change in his soul wavelength_, he realized. He nearly pushed some poor person out of his way but thought otherwise. That would cause a scene. A scene is the last thing he needs right now. He needs to find her. Before she leaves. He only stared at Maka for a minute longer before the atmosphere changed again.

Where did she go?! Shit! He spun around. She moved!

He then felt the familiar tingle in his fingers from his magic. He tensed and slowly turned. There she was. Long dirty blonde hair curled around her shoulders. Her silver eyes sparkled with a dark aura that matched her midnight blue dress that fit her every curve perfectly and matching heels. Michael stepped back almost bumping into Maka. He could practically _hear_ the clicking of her steps as she drew closer.

She stopped about three feet from him. Hand on her hip. Black Star, Soul, and even _Kid_ stared mouth open. "R-Rachel…"

He was stuttering! This is so not good. Definitely not good.

She was here!? She knew he was coming! Rachel smirked at him. Perfectly straight white teeth morphing into an innocent smile. "Why hello dear brother. Good to see you too."

Michael gulped. He can't remember the last time he was _this_ afraid. Her glossed lips puckered out almost like she was pouting. She stepped closer before drawing him into a hug. Michael was too afraid to even hug back.

He knew she could feel his soul wavelength. After all, she was a reaper.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "We need to talk," she commented. Dazed, Michael could only nod. Her silver eyes glanced at each member of the group before her eyes lingered on Kid and back towards him.

"You brought friends. How sweet."

The only thing he could hear was the blood running through his veins. What should he do!

Rachel walked towards their table before looking over her shoulder. "You coming? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Michael gathered the last of his courage, and followed his sister. The group followed behind.

Rachel sat at the end next to Michael after the group was seated. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Michael gulped. This isn't going to go well.

* * *

><p>"W-What is it you want to talk about?"<p>

A cold drift blew by making him shudder. He was still stuttering!

She smirked at him. A silent victory. "I'd rather not say it here."

He raised a brow. "Then where…?"

"My place." She shrugged. "Or yours."

He stayed silent. So she knew all along. Damn her.

"You knew. Didn't you?"

Rachel tilted her head like a lost puppy. "I don't know what you're talking about, Michael."

His hands clenched into fists. "Don't act all innocent with me, Rachel!"

She smirked again. "I should say the same about you."

He didn't answer, only glared. She pouted. "Awe, don't give me that look. You're so predictable. How could I not know?"

She had a point. "Then you should know why I've come."

She nodded slowly. Almost too slowly. "I do."

She was toying with him. She could kill him right now and it'd be all over. No, wait. Scratch that. She wants a fight. A fair fight.

When he didn't reply, she continued. "I'll help you. But for a price."

"Name it. I bet I'll pay it."

"I know you will. But what I want isn't something that can be given now," she muttered dryly.

"What do you want?"

She pushed off from the table she was leaning against and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Her fingers ghosted down his chest before stopping in the middle right where the scar is. She pressed on it slightly making him wince. "Your soul," she whispered.

Michael flinched. Seriously flinched. Damn it. He can't give her that. Not yet at least.

He pulled away from her and faced his group of students. "You know I can't give you that."

She smiled. "Oh, I know. Why do you think I asked?"

He growled. A sound that vibrated from the back of his throat. He could thank the Kishin part of him for that.

"Show me that you can help. Then maybe I'll give it to you. But tell me first, why do you want it?"

"Well who wouldn't? I don't know one person who wouldn't want Death's soul. You're a powerful person, Michael. You hold tons of potential."

Rachel giggled. Actually giggled!

"What's so funny?"

"You. I almost forgot how fun you could be. I'm sure Mitchell would like to know you're in town."

His eyes widened and he spun around. "What!? You told him!?"

"No! Of course not! He'd steal you away and get all the fun for himself. I only gave him a few minor details."

"Minor details?"

She waved her hand as if dismissing something away. "Little things. I told him you were human again. But I didn't tell him that you're in town."

Michael relaxed slightly. Key word: slightly. He was still on high alert from her presence and how much danger his students are in at the moment. He's surprised none of them have spoken a word.

Rachel must have noticed for she turned towards the group. "Students, I'm guessing? Well then...let me introduce myself. I'm Rachel, Michael's sister." Her silver eyes gleamed with amusement as the group went into harsh whisper. Shock and confusion were the emotions that he could feel.

"Can I at least say hi to my nephew?" Her silver eyes were almost pleading and she stuck her lip out for effect. Her voice was timid and soft. Unlike her usual self. He felt sort of guilty in a way, but he knew his sister-always mischievous and sneaky.

His eyes met Kid's.

There was no argument.

Michael nodded briefly and watched as she stood up and quickly engulfed him in a hug. Kid awkwardly hugged back. She pulled back just as quickly and looked him in the eye. "You look just like your father!" she praised.

Michael softly huffed and turned away. Great. Now Mitchell knows and will probably come searching for him. Damn that woman!

After she praised Kid some more and introduced herself to the rest, she took her seat again. A waiter had stopped by and took their orders. "How did you know where I was?"

Rachel shrugged and twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair. "I sensed your soul and followed it. You're lucky you're in a human populated area or you'd be a goner in seconds."

Michael bit his lip. She could sense it? Maybe he needs to use some magic to hide his soul wavelength if it's _that_ strong. So much for traveling to Canada now.

The waiter brought back their orders a few minutes later. Michael didn't order anything due to the fact that he can't eat human food since he's a Kishin. Black Star was busy getting himself drunk while Tsubaki was desperately trying to drag him away from the bar.

* * *

><p>Kid watched as his aunt picked at her salad and carefully sipped her wine. She seemed nice. Soul was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her chest. Kid couldn't blame him. She <em>did<em> have a great body.

Maka and Liz were busy conversing with each other while Patty was coloring on a napkin. How she got crayons, he would never know. Tsubaki had taken Black Star up to the room after he managed to get himself drunk. Michael had left saying he'd be back.

"What can you tell me about my father?"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Rachel blinked up, startled, before pursing her lips. Kid wondered if it came out sounding too rude. "I can't really say much. It's not my place to say. I can tell you now that your father had a lot happen in his past. He may seem like a complete mystery, but some things are meant to stay in the past."

"What happened?"

"He didn't tell you?" Kid shook his head.

She forked with her salad. "Don't think of Michael as ruthless and heartless. Because he isn't. Death may not be merciful, but it knows regret and pain."

Kid looked down at his plate and back up at her. "…I hoping since he won't give me answer, maybe you would."

Rachael sighed. "I can try. I can't promise anything will be accurate."

Kid smiled. If his father won't give a straightforward answer, then maybe his aunt will.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_** I'm sorry! If this chapter is confusing to you, then tell me so I can do an overview of the story so far to clear things up. Review! **

**I'm just trying to introduce Michael's sister, Rachel. She is a reaper as well. I will introduce his brother later on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Trip Home**

_Rachel? _

* * *

><p>Currently, the group, including Rachel, was crowded in the girl's hotel room. Black Star was fast asleep in his hotel room due to being intoxicated. Michael had his arms crossed and was glaring at Rachel. "I seriously hate you…" he muttered.<p>

Rachel smiled. "I know."

"What is it you need to tell me?"

Rachel was busy fixing her hair in the mirror. "I may know _how_ you reversed back into childhood," she mumbled. She leaned forward using her nail to fix her make-up. She pulled back before blinking and looking at him through the reflection.

"Then tell me."

She spun around. "Before I do that, I need to tell you something else."

Michael opened his mouth to protest, but Rachel glared at him.

"Just listen to me. I was out reaping a couple souls the day you reversed back. I had sensed…dark magic. Not like a kishin soul but darker. Almost like it was-"

She stopped herself, paused, before continuing.

"…It didn't make any sense. So I left thinking maybe I imagined it."

Michael frowned. "You couldn't sense what type of magic?"

Rachel shook her head. "Like I said, it didn't make any sense. I was already busy reaping souls so I was a little tired."

Michael didn't answer. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

She shook her head. "Yes. Nothing else."

Michael turned away.

"If you can't reverse yourself back, then what will you do?"

Michael spoke slowly and softly. "You should know. I'll only have one choice if that happens."

Rachel smirked and used her nail to fix her make-up again. "It'll be a shame if you can't do a simple thing as that."

Michael sneered at her. "…You just want me dead, don't you?"

Rachel smiled sweetly and Michael growl.

"Till what happens?" Kid asked.

"Nothing. It probably will never happen anyway."

Michael walks towards the door before he stopped with his hand on the knob.

"Rachel…do you think you can teleport us back to the DWMA?"

Rachel frowns and bites her lip thoughtfully. "I can try. I don't know how far my magic will take us though."

Michael nods. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Michael had returned the car and checked them out of the hotel. They stood outside waiting for Rachel.<p>

She had showed up 30 minutes later followed by two of the hotel's employees hauling her luggage. "You can just drop them right there."

She pointed towards the curb before they disappeared back inside the hotel. Michael scowled. "Having humans do you dirty work, huh?"

She glared and snapped, "Don't I do enough work already?"

"Anyway," she continued. "If you want to get home before nightfall, I suggest we leave right now."

Michael stepped beside her with arms crossed.

She raised a hand then paused looking at the group of students. "Brace yourselves."

Black Star cackled with his hands on his hips. "HA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR'S NOT AFRAID OF-"

She snapped her fingers and they were enveloped by a white cloud of mist. It swirled around them blocking out anything from the outside. From a moment, one could swear the air seemed to go thinner with less oxygen.

Before anyone could blink, the cloud of mist dispersed into thin air. They had arrived at the entrance to the DWMA. Rachel clapped her hands. "Well, seems like I _could_ conjure up enough magic to teleport us all."

Rachel snapped her fingers again and her luggage disappeared.

Michael sneered at her and turned towards the doors.

* * *

><p>Maka was cautious of Rachel. That much she knew. She still couldn't figure out what Michael needed up north. Was Rachel the answer? Half of what they say doesn't even make sense!<p>

She needs answers. Is Lord Death hiding secrets all this time? She's getting annoyed with the half-answers they're getting. So far, only _one_ of her questions has been answered.

They followed Michael into the school. Passing students and teachers. Michael was heading for class Crescent Moon. Stein was suddenly there, smoking a cigarette and waiting for them in the doorway.

The class was empty, which made everything all the more easier. Stein closed the door behind them as he rolled around in his chair. He eyed Rachel carefully before puffing out smoke. "You've returned early."

"She found us" Michael replied.

"So, did you find any useful information?"

Rachel picked up a pencil from Stein's desk, eyeing it blankly before placing it down. "Actually, there isn't an _exact_ reason to why he's been reversed back into childhood. _My_ reason may be that someone reversed him back."

Stein turned the screw in his head. "Not enough information, huh? Maybe I can perform a dissection for more data."

Rachel smiled at the comment as Michael stepped back.

Rachel laughed. "What? Afraid of being dissected?" Michael glared heatedly.

"Can't magic reverse you back?" Maka asked. Rachel shook her head. "No. I don't think magic was involved in the first place. If it was, we would've found some kind of trace of it left over. Maybe Witch magic or something. But I'm not sensing any form of magic whatsoever."

That made Maka bit her lip. No magic? Then what reversed Michael back? There has to be _some_ form of magic involved, right? She was sure it was a Witch but now she's second guessing herself.

She didn't notice the room grow silent. Stein spun around in his chair and faced them. "Leave. Now."

Maka opened her mouth to protest-as did Kid, but Stein glared coldly. "Leave, all of you, before I decide to dissect you all for my next experiment." Those words sent a shiver running down her spine.

Stein plus a knife equals major nightmare.

She huffed before leaving the classroom slamming the door behind her.

How dare they! She deserves to know what's happening!

Doesn't she?

Before she knew it, she arrived at the library. They usually met here during school hours or at lunch. Maka sat herself at one of the empty tables and waited for the others to come. She heard her friend's voices coming down the hall before they even arrived.

"-DAMN IT! What right does Stein have for kicking us out!?"

"Well none if you ask me," Maka mumbled. Her friends took a seat at the table. Kid was mumbling angrily under his breath. "Is it just me, or does my aunt seem..._secretive?_"

"She reminds me of an uncool, flat-chested bookw-"

Before Soul could finish his sentence, Maka grabbed the nearest book and slammed it into his skull. He fell out of his chair groaning in pain.

"Damnit! What the hell, Maka!"

Patty, of course, started laughing hysterically.

Black Star punched Soul's arm throwing his head back and laughing. "HAHA! DUDE, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR-OOF!"

Soul suddenly punched him in the face knocking him backwards. Tsubaki jumped out of her seat and immediately ran to her meister's aid. "BLACK STAR!"

Soul flexed his fist before rubbing his head and glaring at Maka. "…So…now that that's taken care of, can we get back to our discussion?" Kid asked. His right eye was twitching from Black Star's asymmetrical black eye.

"Instead of sitting here arguing like a bunch of pansies, why don't we _look_ for our own answers?" Liz questioned casually. She was painting her nails with blue nail polish. She looked up and met their gazes. "What?"

Patty started laughing again. "HAHA! You're right sis! We're so dumb!"

Kid face-palmed and dragged his hand down his face with a groan. "And how is it, that none of us even thought of that idea but _she_ did?" he asked pointing a finger at Liz.

Liz glared coldly. "Why you little-!?"

Kid opened his mouth to retort, but Maka interrupted. "What should we do then?"

Kid's jaw clenched. "I have an idea. But we need to be quiet."

* * *

><p>As soon as the door to Stein's class closed, Michael sighed, exasperated. "Did you <em>have<em> to kick them out? You know they're going to be furious with me, right?"

He glanced at Stein. Stein shrugged, puffing out smoke. "It was either that or being dissected. I was feeling generous."

Wait...Stein feeling _generous? _

Michael shook his head, disbelievingly. "Nice illusion, Rachel. I'm surprised it fooled them."

Stein's form suddenly dispersed into nothing leaving an empty chair. Rachel smirked and took the seat. "Professor Stein was busy so I thought using him as an illusion would fool them. My theory was correct."

Michael whistled. "Fooled me for a moment there. Why did you send them out?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "I needed to talk to you. _Alone_. I knew they'd be mad if _you_ sent them away, so I figured I'd use one the teachers here."

"Impressive. What is it you need?"

"That wasn't you, was it?" Michael quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"When you fought those Kishins. That wasn't _you_, was it?" Michael hesitated.

"…You saw?" Rachel nodded. "Of course I saw."

Michael sighed. "No. It wasn't me."

Rachel spun in the chair. "I realized it once your suppressed madness was released."

"…Am I really that obvious?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _obvious_. More like…" she tapped her chin in thought. "_Ambitious?_"

"Ambitious?"

"I saw you, Michael. It wasn't _you_ who killed those Kishins." Her voice held an accusation that made him bite the inside of his lip.

"…_I don't have control, alright?_ I never did. Is that what you want to hear?"

Rachel grinned. "_En effet cher frère._" (_Indeed, dear brother_.)

Michael frowned. "_Elle qui tous_?" (_Is that all?_)

"_Oui. Pour l'instant._" (_Yes. For the moment_.)

"Why must you insist on speaking French all of a sudden?"

"Have some fun, will you?"

"Fun? You crazy bitch. The only _fun_ I'm going to have will be tearing you to pieces."

Rachel laughed, almost astonished and bewildered. "_You're_ going to kill me? In _that_ body? I don't think so. Until you get your other body back, there will be no fight."

Her silver eyes suddenly narrowed. "Don't think for a _minute_, Michael, that I haven't forgot what you did. I promised you a fair fight. And a fight you shall get. But if you fight in _that_ body, what would be the point?"

Michael growled but didn't answer.

Rachel stood from the chair. "If you don't find a way to control that beast inside you, I'll just have to kill you myself."

She turned towards the door. "…Promise me one thing, Rachel."

She paused mid-step.

"If I harm those students or anyone innocent…_promesse de prendre mon ame._" (_…Promise to take my soul_.)

Rachel froze. "_Je vous promets,_" she whispered. (_I promise you_.)

She turned the knob, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me explain the French. Since Death is universal, meaning death comes to all, Lord Death speaks all languages. Since Rachel is the opposite of Michael, she can speak all languages as well. I'm <strong>_**sorry**_** if any is misspelled or grammatically incorrect. I used a Translator. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Underground**

_What Rachel has that Michael doesn't? _

* * *

><p>"Kid, are you <em>sure<em> you know where you're going?" Liz asked lazily. Kid spun around and glared. "_Of_ _course_ I know where I'm going! I've said that the first 10 times you've asked that?!"

Liz simply rolled her eyes as she filed her nails. Kid huffed and spun back around.

"HOW MUCH FARTHER!? YOUR GOD NEEDS TO TAKE A PISS!" Black Star complained and groaned for effect. Kid's eyes twitched. He spun around again. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU'D SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE WE'D-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

A dictionary was smashed into Black Star's skull. Soul flinched and Kid shrunk back.

Maka glared coldly at Kid. "Kid, we've passed the _same wall three times_ already!"

Kid groaned and pointed an accusing finger at Black Star. "Tell that idiot to _shut up_ before I make his face even _more asymmetrical_ than it already is!"

"DID YOU JUST INSULT YOUR GOD!? YOUR _GOD_ KNOWS BETTER DIRECTIONS THEN THIS!" Black Star yelled.

Kid threw his hands up. "FOR DEATH'S SAKE! **We're not lost! **I know _exactly_ where we're-"

He took a step forward and felt his foot sink inward. He looked down to find that the stone slab sank down.

"What the…?"

Before anyone could move, the floor suddenly broke apart and they tumbled down into cold darkness.

* * *

><p>Kid didn't know how far they fell, only that they did. His back ached terribly. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach.<p>

He lifted his head to find broken pieces of debris and stone scattered around them. There was a moan coming from beside him. "Liz? Patty?"

"K-Kid…? What happened?"

"Maka? I don't know. I think we fell…"

He stood, his bones popping back into place and helped Maka up. There was a groan from his right. Kid reached down and pulled them up by the arm. "_Ow_…my head..."

"Liz?"

The three of them helped the others once they made sure everyone was conscious.

"Where are we?" Liz asked.

Kid looked up to find part of the ceiling had caved in. They probably fell about twenty feet or so. Wait…_ceiling?_

The room suddenly was lit by torches. Each flame igniting the next as it went in a circle.

The area around them was littered with broken and huge slabs of stone. The room went in a complete three-sixty. There were about 5 different tunnels leading off to who-knows-where.

It looked like some kind of-

"It's a ruin," Maka explained suddenly as she stared awe-struck.

"A ruin? What's it doing under the school?" Soul asked.

"Is _this_ what you were trying to lead us to, Kid? 'Cause I can tell you that was the _worst_ way to get us here..." Liz mumbled glaring as she rubbed her head.

Kid shook his head. "No. This isn't where we're supposed to go. I've never seen this place before."

"Then…where are we?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel left him alone in Stein's room, Michael knew something was off. He wasn't sure if it was because he was angry or not. But still, it nagged him in the back of his mind.<p>

He put it off thinking nothing of it.

Now, time to find where his son and his friends wandered off to. No doubt hating him right now. He wandered into the halls. Despite a few students at their lockers, the halls were empty.

He peeked into each classroom trying to find them.

Nope. Not there.

His next place was the library.

Nothing.

He grew curious. Using his reaper abilities, he searched the school.

Not a single soul.

Michael couldn't find Rachel as well. He figured she might have left the school and rented a hotel somewhere in town. (He still isn't happy about her being here at all let alone in his city.)

Just as he was about to go the Death room, he stopped sensing a soul behind him.

A freshmen then walked by carrying two textbooks. The poor kid was a scrawny thing, but not too scrawny. He was a weapon, Michael realized. Wore glasses a size too big.

"Hey!"

The kid stopped and looked up fearfully as Michael walked over.

He clenched his books tighter as blue eyes met gold. Michael smirked at the kid's fear.

'_It's been a while since anyone was afraid of you_' a voice in the back of his mind said.

Michael gritted his teeth in annoyance. He knew that voice. Ever since he fought those Kishins and saved Maka, his suppressed Madness awakened and unleashed the Kishin inside him. He knew this would happen- it was only a matter of time before it did.

That damned Kishin won't leave him alone till he gives it what it wants.

The Kishin and him are one of the same soul. Same soul, different people. They both inhabit the same body, but only one gets complete control.

'_Maybe we could-__'_

**NO!**

He stopped that thought and shook his head ignoring the laughter ringing through his skull.

If Death could drive, who said Death couldn't act?

He gave the freshmen a friendly innocent smile- the one he uses when he wants something.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you've seen Death the Kid anywhere?"

The kid tilted his head to the right. "You mean Lord Death's son, right?"

Michael nodded. The kid pointed down the hall.

"Yeah. I saw him walking in that direction."

"Was he with anyone?"

"Maka Albarn, Black Star, and the others were with him. Why, do you know him?"

"We're good friends. And thank you."

He turned to leave just as the kid called out to him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Michael stopped, turned, and smirked at him. "Michael."

And with that, he turned back around and continued down the direction Kid and the others went.

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do now? Wait here for someone to come rescue us!?" Liz wailed. The group hadn't moved an inch and just stood there.<p>

"That's a possibility..." Kid mused quietly. Liz screamed. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Calm down, Liz. I said it's a possibility. We have bigger problems on our hands anyway."

Liz raised a brow. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Kid's face morphed into disgust. "This place…its asymmetrical garbage…"

Liz screamed again. "AHH! I CAN'T DO THIS! MY HAIR'S GOING TO GET FRIZZY AND MY NAILS ARE GOING TO GET DIRTY AND-"

As Liz ranted on, Black Star was busy shouting to the world about how he's not afraid of a 'dirty cave.' Tsubaki was shyly standing next to him.

Maka and Soul stood with Kid observing the place, and Patty was drawing in the dirt and making animal sounds.

"I have an idea," Maka suggested. Almost immediately the group gathered.

"We can't just stand here and wait till someone finds us, so how 'bout we split up? Me and Soul go down that tunnel," she pointed to the right. "Black Star and Tsubaki go down that one," she pointed to the left. "-and Kid, Liz, and Patty go down the middle."

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! W-What if there's a monster in there! O-Or worse-! What if we-" Liz complained.

Patty started laughing hysterically. Liz slapped her shoulder. "PATTY! I'm being serious! Stop laughing!"

Still, she continued to laugh.

"Not a bad idea," Kid muttered thoughtfully.

Liz started bawling her eyes out. "If any of us gets lost, come back here and wait, deal?"

After a short agreement, they split up.

* * *

><p>The farther Michael went down the hall, the more worried he got. Any further and he'll reach-<p>

His eyes widened.

NO!

The only place they'll look for answers beside the library would be under the school.

He immediately sprinted down the hall almost tumbling down the stairs that leads underground.

How did he not realize it before? Of course they'll go there. They'll follow Kid to his vault.

He's not worried about them finding his vault though.

Oh no.

If Michael knows his son and his friends as well as he thinks he does, they're bound to uncover _some_ kind of secret. And knowing them, it'd be just his luck they'll find something.

His worry grew worse the closer he got. He hoped, no _prayed_, that they didn't find-

He stopped short when the floor had a huge gaping hole that descended below into darkness. He nearly tripped himself.

He dropped to his knees as his worst fears came to life.

'_No_,' he thought. '_This isn't happening.'_

'_Oh but it is, Michael.' _

He growled and balled his hands into fists.

'_Don't try to deny it. You know it would've happened whether you wanted it to or not.' _

He didn't need this right now! '_I don't need advice from you, Demon!'_ he hissed.

The Kishin laughed. '_I'm not giving advice, am I Michael?'_

'_What do you want…?_'

'_Nothing much. Well, nothing you have at the moment, anyway. You have two choices. Either go down there and save them from being brutally torn to pieces, or let them die. Which will you choose?' _

No. He can't let them die. He _**won't**_. Their brutal deaths flashed through his mind-blood and gore. Out of all the deaths he's ever caused, theirs will be his last. He hoped that it was the kishin playing those disturbing images in his mind, and not him. With new found confidence, he stood.

'_I'm going to save them,_' he spoke. He could almost _feel _the Kishin grin.

'_Somehow_ _I knew you'd choose that. See that? I even knew what you're going to say! So predictable! You know, if it gets to one of them first, it'll be too late, right?_'

'_I already know that, __**Demon**__. But I can't let them die. Not when I can still save them._'

'_Oh? What makes you think you'll be strong enough? Remember last time…? What if that happens again?_'

Michael hesitated as memories flooded his mind. He shook his head. '_Then I'll die saving them._'

'_Tch. Such a __**foolish **__decision. Maybe we can have a little fun…what do you say?_'

'_NO! I won't let you take control! Not like last time! I won't let you hurt them!_'

The Kishin sneered. '_Ah. But you will. Your dear sister's not here to stop us. You're alone, Michael._'

A suddenly tinge of fear gripped his soul as he processed the Kishin's words. It was right. Rachel's not here. What can he do?

Without Rachel, Michael has no way to fend off the insanity locked away inside him; he has no way to protect those children from himself.

From the Kishin.

What Rachel has that he doesn't…

_Is Sanity. _

'…_So what if Rachel's not here? I'll still fight. I'll make sure you don't hurt them. Not as long as I live._'

The Kishin laughed maniacally. '_As long as you live huh…? __I'll tell you one thing, Michael. You have a lot of ambition to save those children. But in the end, they'll die eventually. Then it'll be __**your**__ fault. What about your dear brother?_'

It was right. Mitchell's still a lethal threat.

'_My brother's the least of my problems. For now, go away. I have more problems to deal with than to hear your shit._'

The Kishin disappeared to the back of his mind.

Michael _hated_ how it was right. He hated himself for being so stupid. But most of all…?

He hated how they're going to die because of _him_.

He took a step back, and jumped into the hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, let me explain a few things. Since Rachel is the opposite of Death, they balance each other out. Like a scale, if one side is too heavy, it's unbalanced. Since Michael's now a Kishin, a corrupted soul, the balance has shifted. Rachel has sanity, Michael does not. Get it? Anyway, like Soul and the Black Blood, the Kishin is sort of like the Demon in Soul's head.<strong>

**I'll add Mitchell to the story real soon. There will be other new characters and piece-by-piece Lord Death's mysterious past will be revealed. Here's a question: What do you think Michael's hiding in the ruin? **

**If you think you know the answer, review. I'm sure none of you even read what I just wrote, right? **

**I have exams coming up and I need to study so I may not update for a while. Just a heads up. Review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Exams are done! New chapter! Review and enjoy, readers! Forewarning you all, this chapter will be a ****flashback/present ****kind of thing. **

**The beginning is the flashback. So without further ado, chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Wavelengths of the Soul **

_Puzzle Pieces? _

* * *

><p>Kid watched as his aunt picked at her salad and carefully sipped her wine. She seemed nice. Soul was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her chest. Not like Kid couldn't blame him. She <em>did<em> have a great body even if she was his aunt.

Maka and Liz were busy conversing with each other while Patty was coloring on a napkin. How she got crayons, he would never know. Tsubaki had taken Black Star up to the room after he managed to get himself drunk. Michael had left saying he'd be back.

"What can you tell me about my father?"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Rachel blinked up, startled, before pursing her lips. Kid wondered if it came out sounding too rude. "I can't really say much. It's not my place to say. I can tell you now that your father had a lot happen in his past. He may seem like a complete mystery, but some things are meant to stay in the past."

"What happened?"

"He didn't tell you?" Kid shook his head.

She forked with her salad. "Don't think of Michael as ruthless and heartless. Because he isn't. Death may not be merciful, but it knows regret and pain."

Kid looked down at his plate and back up at her. "…I hoping since he won't give me answer, maybe you would."

Rachael sighed. "I can try. I can't promise anything will be accurate."

Kid smiled. If his father won't give a straightforward answer, then maybe his aunt will.

"Just who is my father exactly?" Rachel pursed her lips before taking a small bite of her salad.

"Well, Michael's the oldest of the reapers. Mitchell's the middle child and I'm the youngest in our family." She swished her wine- watching as it spun in her glass.

"Are you three the only reapers?"

Rachel shook her head. "Goodness no! There used to be a whole clan of reapers, but they all died."

Kid made a mental note to research his family ancestry when they return home. "Wait, you're saying there's more reapers than Kid and Lord Death?" Soul asked astonished.

"There are, yes. But our family is complicated, you see. Our ancestry dates back to biblical times. The old Lord Death's would pass their position from generation to generation until Michael stepped up as the new Death. It's been like that ever since."

They looked over at the girls to find Liz yelling at her sister for coloring the table cloth. Maka attempted to calm her while apologizing to nearby tables.

"Michael said he was once human. How?"

As far as Kid knows, reapers aren't human at all. So then how was Michael human?

Rachel dabbed the napkin around her mouth much like those fancy people do before dropping it in her lap. "You'd have to ask Michael."

Kid sighed quietly to calm his nerves.

"How did he die?"

Rachel grew silent and her silver eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Kid mentally slapped himself for asking that. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to-"

She wiped away her smudged make-up and held up a hand. "...It's ok. I-I'm fine." There was a moment of silence.

"…How did he become a kishin?" Soul asked softy.

"Like all kishin's do. Ate human souls."

"But he said he doesn't eat human souls," Kid mused.

"That's true. He doesn't. But to _become_ one, he had to, right?"

Made sense. That's what all kishins do. "What made him stop?"

"I don't really know what happened exactly, but he somehow started eating kishin souls."

They were interrupted when a loud shriek came from the end of the table. "AH! My dress!" Liz suddenly stood and marched off towards the restrooms. Seems she dumped something on herself.

Kid focused his attention back on his aunt.

"He said you wanted to kill him..."

Rachel stared at him.

The fire in her silver eyes was enough to frighten Kid. For a moment there, Kid swore she wanted to kill him. He felt afraid. _Truly afraid_ for his life when their eyes met. She blinked and sipped her wine carefully before setting it down.

"He's right. I do want to kill him. Death and I have never seen eye-to-eye and we never will. That's just who we are. We've always fought, but he stepped over the line. He went too far," The venom in her words made Kid realize just how much she hates his father. Such hatred and fire in her eyes came from the very core of her soul. He didn't realize it before- the reason why his father speaks to her with such distaste. Whatever he did to her, it must have crushed her to the bone. How can anyone hate someone with such a passion?

"I swore to kill him one day and promised him a fight. Mitchell heard about what happened and stepped over to my side. He, too, swore to kill Michael one day and get revenge for what he did."

"But what did he do that made you both want to kill him?"

Rachel pursed her lips again. "Ask him."

Kid had to bite his tongue to stop himself from lashing out on his aunt. Sure, she gave a more thorough explanation than his father, but she didn't answer his questions.

And that made him furious.

Soul seemed to sense his anger and he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him. Kid softly shook him off and nodded his thanks.

_Secretive and mysterious_. He was growing wiry of his aunt despite how nice she appeared. Giving half answers but still leaving a clue. Guess that's what makes them related.

But still, Kid couldn't help but feel like they're trying to cover up something.

Like some kind of secret.

He was suddenly reminded of the time after Asura's revival when his father was searching for BREW, one of Eibon's greatest creations, where he didn't trust his father's decisions and how he went snooping around the school for answers.

Rachel suddenly glanced up at the front of the restaurant alarmed. Then Kid felt it like a slap in the face.

A soul wavelength. It was incredibly strong, but something about it was wrong. Almost like shattered glass that was glued back together but still missing pieces.

Michael could be seen making his way towards them. He sat down next to Rachel with a huff.

_So that's what my father's wavelength feels like, _he realized with wide eyes. He barely heard what Rachel had said.

"-for a minute there, I thought I would have to kill you. What's got you so worked up?"

"Damn kishin. It got away before I could kill it," he muttered.

"You went hunting?"

He didn't answer, but she already knew the answer.

Rachel sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I say we head up to one of the rooms so I can tell you what I've been meaning to."

Michael glared at her and she shrugged. "Or my place. Either one's fine."

Rachel paid for the dinner and the group made their way up towards Maka and Soul's room. They decided to leave Black Star alone to suffer to himself.

Apparently, Michael doesn't trust his sister enough to leave her alone with the group. So he agreed to use one of the rooms.

.

.

.

The jump through the hole didn't seem far at all. For a reaper, that is. It was dark but a small amount of light from the torches illuminated the ruin giving it an eerie glow.

It was incredibly cold like newly fallen snow. He shivered, not quite use to his human body yet. After all, it's been years, maybe centuries, since he was human last. Though the torches were lit, even they couldn't keep the cold away.

Michael pulled himself to his feet and glanced around. The memory of this place was blurred for some strange reason. He winced when a sharp pain struck him and rubbed his temples irritably.

Five tunnels, seven people, _it_, and the constant threat of the demon in his head. How in the world was he going to find them?

They would most likely split up, that's for sure. But he already knew that. The bigger problem, which tunnel to take?

He took the first tunnel, and ran into the descending darkness.

* * *

><p>There was something odd about the ruin that chilled Maka to her bones. Whether it was because of the lack of light, the cold, she didn't know.<p>

She kept running down the tunnel, her grip on her scythe tightened. She was pressing her Soul Perception ability to the limit. Even though there were no souls, she knew something felt…off.

She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, and it sent shivers running down her spine.

"Maka," Soul called.

Her first priority was to find an exit somewhere in the ruin. Then she would regroup with the others and find Lord Death and-

"MAKA!"

Maka halted as soon as she heard the yell. Soul's reflection flashed within the blade. His crimson eyes gazed at her.

"Maka, slow down. We don't even know where we're going! We should scout the place first before running around blindly."

Maka scowled at the fact that he could sense her distress but nodded. "Ok. But we need to find some kind of exit then regroup."

"Good idea. Don't go running around until you've at least searched the place. After all, wouldn't want to get your panties in a twist."

Maka growled and tightened her grip on the scythe as he laughed. "Whatever Soul. Let's go. I have a bad feeling about this place."

His laughing ceased. "Why? Sense anything?"

She shook her head, green eyes staring straight into the darkness.

"No, but I have a feeling that-"

She paused; suddenly being hit with a soul wavelength.

It came from behind her.

She quickly spun around resting Soul across her shoulders. "You have a feeling what?"

"-that we're not alone down here."

The soul was coming closer now, she could feel it clearer. The force of it almost knocked her off her feet.

She could see it; a faint little dot at the end of the tunnel. It was a red soul.

A kishin.

She felt the urge to run towards it and attack, but stopped herself. If it wanted to kill her, wouldn't it have already attacked her long ago?

The only other kishin soul she knows is-

Michael.

She gasped suddenly realizing whose wavelength it belonged to. That soul…belongs to Lord Death. It seemed almost impossible to believe.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul asked.

What's he doing here? Wasn't he with Rachel?

She shook her head dismissing Soul's question.

He was almost caught up to her. Despite who the soul belonged to, she didn't lower her guard. It wasn't that she didn't trust Michael not to attack her, because she did.

Her instinctive reaction to a kishin would be to attack, just like how she was taught to. She couldn't help it if the presence of a kishin made her feel threatened.

It was the natural thing to do.

She stayed like that for another minute before she saw him come into view.

He was panting, trying to catch his breath. He caught sight of her tense form, and raised his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Maka. Sorry if I scared you."

She hesitated and lowered her defense. Michael leaned against a slab of stone still catching his breath.

She rested the butt her scythe on the ground. "Michael? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Rachel."

He glanced up and nodded. "I _was_ with her. I went searching for you all and found part of the floor had caved in."

"How did you know we were down here?"

"I assumed you must've fallen or something. Tell me, how did you find this place?"

He suddenly looked all serious. Shame washed over Maka as she bowed her head.

"We were following Kid when he stepped on something and the floor caved in. That's all I remember before we fell and ended up here."

Michael nodded and pushed off the stone slab. He let out a heavy sigh that made Maka think he was mad or disappointed.

"Well…come on. Let's keep going."

"Why don't we just go back?"

"It'll take too much time. We don't have that long to find the others. Besides, I'm _sure_ there's some other way to find them."

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't. I just happened to run into you."

He turned and trekked into the darkness with Maka following.

* * *

><p>Michael didn't know how long they walked, only that they did. Hours? Minutes? He wasn't tired, but he could tell Maka was.<p>

For the sake of her safety and well-being, he decided to rest and continue their search later.

After all, if _it_ found them, he'd need all the help he can get to kill it.

He stopped and faced her. "Why don't we rest here for now?"

She looked like she wanted to say something, but thought against it as she sat on a piece of debris. Soul transformed back into a human and sat next to her with a groan as he stretched his sore limbs.

They both looked exhausted. Michael sat across from them and leaned back against what looked to be half a stone pillar wedged into the ground listening to them talk for a while.

He closed his eyes, not quite tired but content with just sitting there and listening to them.

"Uh…Michael…?"

He opened his eyes to find Maka shifting nervously. Soul mumbled something incoherently about being uncool which made Maka scowl at him. He raised a brow.

"What's up?"

"Can't you use…uh…Soul Perception to um…find them quicker?"

He stared blankly at her for a moment before leaning forward- arms resting on his knees.

"I _could_," He paused. "But I _can't_."

They both looked equally shocked. "I-I don't-"

"That's another thing I don't really want to explain. But I guess it can't be kept forever,"

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You see… how do I say this…ever since I died, I've been blind."

He'll let that information settle in before he'd start explaining.

As expected, both their eyes widened considerably. They glanced at each other then back at him.

"Before you start questioning me, let me explain. I'm completely blind one hundred percent. I can't see souls like you can, but there is another way. I use wavelengths and amplify them; much like a weapon does, and sends them out. The wavelengths will bounce off objects and people creating vibrations which bounce back to me allowing me to see."

Soul and Maka were both speechless and gaped at him like a fish. Maka was the first to recover. "So...basically you do the same thing a bat does?" He nodded.

Soul shook his head probably to clear the shock before speaking.

"So…what soul wavelength do you use?"

"My own. I won't use anyone else's because for a meister to amplify a wavelength, the souls...they..._connect_ in more ways than one. Sort of like resonating."

Maka nodded, soaking up the knowledge and pushing it to the back of her mind.

She looked conflicted with the next question, but spoke anyway. "How did you…lose your sight?"

"I-I don't remember exactly…it's all a blur."

"Don't you get tried amplifying wavelengths?"

He shook his head. "At first it was, but after being around for centuries, you kind of get used to it. Ever since you found me in the Death Room, I've been using the vibrations to see."

The questions seemed to stop after that last answer and the two went back to talking to themselves. He briefly caught Black Star and Kid's name every once in a while before they changed the subject. Michael's sure the two meisters can take care of themselves while running blindly through the tunnels of a dark ruin.

Yup. Most definitely.

He snuck a glance at the pair to find them leaning on each other, asleep.

He leaned back once more with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Guess they'll be resting here for now.

He stayed awake as Maka and Soul slept soundlessly. Despite the urge to sleep, he was determined to let nothing happen to them.

He was determined to protect them from _it_.

They're just humans. Students; _his_ students. They have no magic to fight with. Only each other.

* * *

><p><em>But if you close your eyes, <em>

_Does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all?_

_-Pompeii, Bastille_

* * *

><p><span><strong>READ BELOW:<strong>

_**SURPRISE!**_**_ Michael's blind!_ Ever wonder why I said '_r_**_**eaper abilities'**_** in chapter 7…? Hint: His blindness does have something to do with his death and **_**it**_**. I will explain later on. The ruin is also an important key to his past, keep that in mind. I had a question about **_**Crona**_**…? **

**Ah…I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it. I know I can't just forget about him so I'll find some way to add him in the story. **

_**True fact:**_** Bats use echo's to see its surroundings and locate prey. The echo will pick up any movement detected and bounced back to the bat. **

**To those who played the **_**Assassin's Creed **_**games****, exactly like the Eagle Vision, that's how Michael sees. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Foggy Truth **

_Inside the Ruin? _

* * *

><p>Maka's sure that she'll never look at Lord Death the same again. Now that she knows exactly what's hidden underneath that mask, she has a face to put there now. No more cartoon skull mask to picture in her head. Now she has an actual face.<p>

Don't get her wrong, she still holds a deep admiration and respect for the Death God. Lord Death still is her superior despite the fact that he's younger than her now.

When she found him unconscious in the Death room, she had thought it was Kid for a moment. She had a sudden dread that something bad had happened to her friend and took him to the infirmary.

But, when Liz and Patty met her there, she was informed that Kid was at home. And so, much to her shock, just who is this stranger then? Why does he look so much like Kid?

She didn't want to dwell too much on it, but it couldn't be helped. So many questions ran through her head all at once. Who was this? Why do they look like Kid? What happened? How did he end up in the Death room?

And then the shocking news came. This stranger…was Lord Death all along.

How is that possible? At first she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. It had to be fake. Lord Death isn't human!

But, after witnessing first hand of his magic, she slowly accepted it. Then another surprise arrived.

Rachel.

When she met her at the hotel, Maka knew that the woman was different. The way she looked at Michael, with such amusement and anger, gave it away. She didn't want to say anything at first, more interested on the fact that Michael had a sister.

The fact that Kid didn't know she existed put up some red flags in Maka's mind. Just _who is_ Rachel? Why is she revealing herself _now _of all times?

There were a lot of things that Kid apparently didn't know. The fact that his father was human, or that he had an aunt. How come Kid wasn't aware?

Falling through the floor and into a dark ruin didn't help much at all with the situation. She was still a bit confused on just _how_ exactly they ended up falling through the floor. But when she sensed Michael's soul wavelength coming from down the tunnel, she had to ponder on whether he _knew_ of the ruin or not.

But he must have known, of course! He built the academy on top of it! Maybe he was trying to cover something up. Like with Kishin Asura sleeping under the school.

And so, here she is carrying her lazy scythe on her shoulders and following Michael through the tunnels. She can't help but stare at his soul.

It was an odd soul, she had to admit. Not like the other kishin souls she collects on her missions. It was a kishin soul, alright. But it was broken. Like shattered glass or puzzle pieces that were hastily glued together.

His wavelength was incredibly strong even for someone his age. But maybe it was just because he was the Lord of Death after all.

His soul would swell like a flame on a candle before slowly dying out every once in a while. It kept repeating this action for quite some time.

Like most souls, she's able to read the character of it and its wavelength pretty clearly. But his soul was difficult than most. Swelling and dying out before swelling again.

His wavelength was very tricky read. She could _feel _it, but not read it. It was almost like Black Star's wavelength in a way. Bouncing around everywhere.

When she looked hard enough, she could faintly see the outline of madness around the edge of his soul. Maybe that's why his soul is swelling so much.

She'd ask herself just how she ended up in this predicament. Oh, that's right. They're supposed to find out why Lord Death's human.

Back in Stein's room, Rachel informed them that not an ounce of magic had reversed him back. So, if it wasn't magic that did this to him, then what did?

Maka had to ask herself this several times. It didn't make any sense! She knows the value and dangers of magic quite well. If there was no magic, then that means ruling Witches is out. But it just had to be a Witch! What other being possesses magic!?

Ahh…she gets it now. Reapers also possess magic.

Michael, Rachel, and Kid. She didn't think Kid would do this, so he's out. That only leaves Michael, and Rachel. What about this Mitchell guy they keep talking about?

With all this thinking, she didn't notice they stopped before she ran into Michael. She mumbled an apology. Soul muttered, "You dumbass" under his breath but she chose to ignore it.

"Michael? Why'd we stop…?"

"It seems we've come to a cliff."

"A cliff?" Michael hums in approval. "Yes. The floor drops off deeper into the ruin."

She moved next to him and looked down. Although it was dark, she could definitely tell it was a cliff from the way the floor suddenly drops into more empty darkness. A cold whiff blew up at them and she shivered moving back a bit. "What do we do?"

Michael only stared straight ahead. She took _great_ notice in the way his jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed, his hands balled into fists as his toned muscles tensed,

…_Why was she checking him out!? _

That's just sick! She shook her head. "Well…we have two choices. We can either jump down or turn back."

Her eyes bulged out of her head. "**What!** You want us to _jump down there!_"

"Hold on a minute," Soul said. His image flashed across the blade. "You don't even know what's down there!"

"That's why, Maka, I'm going to have to borrow your eyes. Without my soul perception, I can't see if anything really _is_ down there or not."

Maka nodded and gulped. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed her senses- reaching deep inside of her to connect herself to her Anti-Demon powers.

She enjoyed the way it felt. A bubbly feeling encompassed her entire body, spreading down to the tips of her fingers and toes. Opening her eyes, the world around her was black. Next to her, she could see a tiny little red orb floating around. It twisted with insanity- once again swelling before dying out.

She moved next to him and looked down.

From her view, all she could see was darkness. But, to her relief, there was nothing alive down there. "I don't see anything…"

She heard a quiet sigh of relief from Michael as she closed her eyes and broke the connection to her powers.

"How far of a jump is it?" she asked, curious.

"Guess we'll have to find out."

Maka nodded. Michael leaned over and looked down, observing.

A sudden jolt of pain in her side alerted her. She pressed a gentle hand to her stab wound. She had almost forgotten about that.

If she thinks back on it, she didn't know why she agreed to a drink with that man, Devin. Maybe it was because she wanted to have fun or maybe because that was the first time a man was actually interested in her? And why the _hell_ did she leave with him anyway!? She knows better!

She didn't want to admit it, but that was a stupid move on her part. Or as Soul would say, "Uncool."

Why didn't she do anything once she started to feel dizzy? How much did she have to drink anyway? She balled her hands into fists. Whatever it was, she was too weak to fight back.

And Maka Albarn was **not** _weak_.

For all she knew, he could've _raped_ her and she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it! When she saw those other men appear from the alley, she knew something was wrong. Her memories were blurred a bit, but she could still remember a few details.

Like when her friends came to her rescue. She remembers their voices yelling at Devin. She remembers Soul.

She doesn't remember what happened after that. Maybe because she was knocked out, quite possibly?

But, just before the waves of unconsciousness drowned her, she remembers seeing….a _thing_. It was black. All black. And icy cold that made her feel numb. She shivered again.

Soul had explained that it was Michael. Confusion consumed her at first. Michael was that…_black thing_? It didn't even resemble a human in any shape or form!

And after Michael explained some, he cleared that mess up. It was Madness. Suppressed madness that had awakened.

It was a good thing that she didn't get a hangover from drinking too much. If any, that is.

Maka glanced at Michael again, trying to picture that black thing. When she couldn't, she sighed and turned away.

Michael shifted to face her. Through the darkness, his golden eyes seemed to glow- almost cat-like. "You want to jump first, or me?"

* * *

><p>Black Star was no child. Well, at least he wasn't a quarter of the time. Despite his obnoxious yelling and bad habits, he knew when to be serious—in a different sense of course.<p>

After all, he surpassed God.

Maka's idea was simple. Split up, and search for a way out. Easy enough, right?

Black Star wasn't too focused on the fact that it was dark and incredibly cold. Just like he always does, he ran straight through. Quite literally, in fact. (Because, you know, God's don't have time to sit around and wait.)

The tunnel was easy to navigate his way through. Jumping over rubble and blocks of stone.

But now, here he is standing confused and lost. At the end of the tunnel split into three _more_ tunnels; a torch lighting the way. This place wasn't just a ruin, he realized, it was a _labyrinth_. A fucking labyrinth! How the hell is he supposed to find a way out now!? He could be lost for _days_ in this place! Maybe even _weeks_!

He groaned in frustration. "Tsubaki, which way?"

His weapon's face flashed across the blade of the Enchanted Sword. She looked confused as well. "I don't know, Black Star…" He scratched his chin lost in thought.

He didn't trust Michael. At all. The dude was a kishin! Since the first day at the academy, he was taught to hunt kishins. No matter the size.

So why is Michael any different? He's just like all the other kishins, right?

No. Michael wasn't like all the other kishins. He was different.

Black Star had a sudden thought back to Kishin Asura.

Asura was also different, though. Stronger and intelligent. He didn't act like normal kishins either. That much Black Star knew. He took down Asura, so it can't be that hard to kill Michael, right?

_Wrong_, his mind screamed. He's already tried once, back at the infirmary, and it didn't end so well.

And a God learns from his mistakes. He's learned that much from fighting Mifune. Learn from your mistakes and don't give up. As much as doesn't like it and won't **ever** admit it (cause God's don't do that kind of stuff), Mifune's taught him valuable things.

Things he won't forget.

But right now, he needs to focus on finding a way out.

"My Godly senses tell me we should go this way, Tsubaki! Don't worry; a big star like me knows the way!" He turned right, and ran into the darkness laughing obnoxiously the whole way.

Tsubaki sighed heavily. "Of course Black Star…whatever you say…"

* * *

><p>Michael had agreed to jump first.<p>

The jump was farther than he anticipated, but nothing he couldn't handle. Once he made it to the bottom, he called up to Maka. To save her from possibly breaking her ankles, he used a bit of magic to soften her fall.

After he made sure the two were alright, they continued. They walked through another tunnel before they came to a four-way intersection.

Four tunnels ran off in different directions.

Maka and Soul were arguing over which tunnel to take. The longer he stays away from Rachel, the stronger the madness grows.

Not once but _twice_ already he had to fight off the kishin's ever growing control to possess him. He may be in a human body, but he's still a monster inside.

And that means _souls_. Souls. Equal. Power.

And right about now, Maka and Soul are both looking like _delicious_ walking steak.

It's taking all his strength to keep his urges under control. The last time he ate was when he saved Maka.

"Michael—"

Damn it. Interacting with them will only make it worse.

"Yeah?" he answers lazily. He doesn't turn to face her in hopes she won't notice his pain. But she does.

"What's wrong?" Maka asks worriedly. She must sense the madness growing. Otherwise, there's no way she could notice.

"Nothing. I'm just peachy," he mutters bitterly and bits his lip to keep from snarling at her. He hears Soul chuckle at his sarcastic response but he's too tired to say anything. He doesn't want to be rude, but she needs to stay away! Before he does something he'll regret.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just fine, Maka" he reassures her. Sometimes, her overly kindness towards people seems like a curse.

The kishin growls in the back of his head before a sudden cold feeling in the back of his head had wrapped around his neck. He was literally thrown out of his senses, unable to prevent the chill from spreading under his skin. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees Soul freeze. Maka's oblivious to what's happening.

He quickly regains control, breathing heavily as warmth returned to his senses. Soul freezes again but slowly relaxes. Michael sends him an apologetic glance.

He knows of the Black Blood inside Soul and the little Demon living in his head. The Black Blood will react to whatever madness is available. And Michael happens to be the closest source.

"Michael, you don't—"

"I said I'm fine, Maka!" he snaps. A growl tears through his throat before he can stop it. Maka flinches and she lowers her eyes. He sighs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that—" _how to put this in words you'll understand._

"—it's just that the kishin is fighting for control and I don't know how much longer I'll hold out."

Michael can see her body tense. She nods stiffly and turns away. Soul's gaze lingers on him for a moment longer before he moves to comfort his meister.

_Damn it,_ he thought. _If we don't find a way out soon, I might end up attacking them. And I know who'll be the first to die._

His eyes shift towards Maka.

* * *

><p><em>And besides in the mean, mean time,<em>

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._

_-My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, Fall out Boys_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the delay! I've had a lot to do these past months and I didn't have time to write. Turns out, the ruin is actually a labyrinth. Who knew? I kind of picture it as a maze of some sort. I'll explain what exactly the ruin was and what happened soon enough. Mitchell will be introduced in the next chapter, I promise. <strong>


End file.
